Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.033$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.033 = \dfrac{103.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.033} = 103.3\%$ $103.3$ per hundred = $103.3$ per cent = $103.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.